The purpose of this research is to reduce the risk of occupational injury and illness to employees who telecommute from their homes (telework). The rapid growth of teleworking has raised several social and legal issues regarding an employer's responsibility for an employee's home office. OSHA policy states that employers are not responsible for home offices; yet, teleworkers may be more at risk from occupational safety and health hazards than their co-workers who commute. In a traditional workplace, risk factors are controlled or eliminated by the employer, building owner, or fire marshal. In the home workplace, employees must control or eliminate risk factors on their own. The Phase I pilot study on ergonomics demonstrated the need for teleworker safety training. Over 85% of participants indicated that they had never received teleworker training before and 48% indicated that they had experienced discomfort while teleworking. In the pilot test of the prototype ergonomics module, the training significantly improved participants' knowledge, attitudes, and practices. Phase II will expand the research to include the development of modules on fire safety, electrical safety, radon, and falls/tripping. HSA will conduct a national field test and follow-up study. The program will be delivered in CD-ROM and web-based formats.